Mix of My Creation
by kaila2k
Summary: Life at Hogwarts. Maybe not what you would expect. Things change. So do people. You never know what will happen, who will fall for who, or who will just fall. Harry/Hermione Ginny/Draco Ron/Luna Lovegood P.S. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters. Well maybe a few. But that's besides the point. Most of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I take no credit for them what-so-ever. So please enjoy (and don't sue).

Ginny's POV

"Hello?" I called out. I was sure I had heard something move. I know it can't be Harry. He stopped following me a long time ago, after that failed first date last year. I shook my head. I didn't want to think about that night ever again.

'Oh well' I thought. I turned around to head into the great hall. I was late enough as it was. Had a bit too long of a shower after quidditch practice. Right as I was opening the door I heard the sound again.

"Hello?" I called out again. A couple more quiet footsteps sounded in the otherwise silent hallway. Draco Malfoy sauntered slowly around the corner, looking laid back and uncaring as usual. His smirk was plastered onto his pale face.

"Waiting for me Weasley?" he said as he gave her a cruel smile. Oh he mad her so mad. She made a sound deep in her throat, like a subdued growl. She spun on her heels and marched into the great hall. She headed straight past the Slytherin table and flopped down in between Ron and Harry.

Ron cast her a worried glance. "You alright Gin?"

"Don't talk to me." she whispered in an enraged tone.

"Geez Ginny calm down a bit." was his immediate response. He turned the other way and started talking to a girl named Patty. Harry looked at her with a questioning look.

"Malfoy" was all I said. He nodded and continued to wolf down his Sheppard's pie. That is until Hermoine showed up. He then blushed slightly and stopped eating quite as fast.

As she was walking across the room I leaned over and whispered, "Might want to wipe the peas off your face before she gets here." His face went scarlet, and he madly wiped his face on a napkin.

"Well that's a bit better..." She trailed off. Harry wasn't paying attention anyway.

Harry's POV

Blimey she was gorgeous. Her long legs sliding gracefully across the floor, he skirt swishing back and forth when she moved. Her sweater accenting her curves, just right. Not that there could ever be a wrong with her. He watched her shove some of her curly, slightly bushy, hair out of her face, only to have it fall back into place. She caught his gaze and smiled at him. He felt his face redden and looked away.

She dropped a pile of books on the table, making a loud thud. Ron looked away from Patty. Hey Mione, why are you so late?"

"I got caught up reading a book in the library." Hermoine reached across the table as she was talking and flicked a pea off of Harry's hand.

I looked at Ginny for a moment, wondering why she didn't mention it. She rolled her eyes, and I knew that she probably told me and I just wasn't listening. Oh well.

Hermione's foot bumps mine under the table.

"Oh. Sorry" I say.

"It's ok, I don't mind." she said with the slightest tilt to her voice. My eyebrows raise a tiny bit in question. She taps her fingers on the table in answer. Not the most helpful of answers, but an answer none-the-less. She keeps tapping her fingers on the table all of supper. I couldn't seem to focus on anything else.

Draco's POV

Late in, late out, I kept telling himself as I left dinner quite later then I usually did. That run in with the Weasley girl messed up my schedule. Especially now that I couldn't get my mind off of it.

"Ugh" I mumbled to myself, as I walked back to the Slytherin common room. That growl sound she made, it drove me out of my mind for a couple of seconds. It just made me want to grab her and pull her to me.

"It's just the growl." I murmured. "Anyone could have done that." I kept murmuring to myself. No one was around, I wasn't paying attention, just whispering to myself as I walked through the dungeons.

I hurried around the corner, almost to the common room, and ran right into someone. We both landed on the floor. I looked up and found that it was Ginny Weasley.

"Sorry" she said. I ignored it and moved on.

"Why are you down in the dungeons anyway Weasley?" I sneered.

"Peeves was at it again. Flooded bathroom, everyone had to go around. This was the quickest route." She added with a tiny smirk of her own, "Don't think I cam down here for you Malfoy. That we be a bit too cocky. Even for you." Then she grabbed her bag and was off down the hall in a flash.

I shook my head and walked off in the opposite direction. That girl was a fire storm, always going off on people. She even had the red hair to match. I got up and continued on my way to the common room.

When I got inside I see Charlotte MacMillan, a tiny third year who was consistently scaring everyone, almost growl at a girl who touched her homework. It was a nasty sound. It definitely wasn't just the growl.

Ron's POV

I was madly scribbling down some of Hermione's homework while she was focusing on a game of chess with Fred and George. Suddenly Hermione yelled out and spun in a circle, exclaiming

"I won! I won!" until she saw Ron copying her homework "What are you doing?!" I stood up and rolled up my parchment.

"Nothing right at this moment." I said as I scurried up to the boys rooms, hopefully she wouldn't follow me. I came back down a while later, and tried to sneak past Hermione. Rather unsuccessfully, she saw me and tried to follow, but I was out the door and headed for the stairs before she could catch up.

I have to find somewhere quiet to go. Somewhere she wouldn't expect me to go, otherwise I would get yelled at. Maybe one of the secrets tunnels, or empty classrooms. I wandered around the hallways, and ended up slightly lost. I thought I was on the first floor, but I just past a staircase, maybe I was on the second floor instead. I wandered around a bit more, and now I was quite turned 'round.

"Are you lost?" a little voice called out from somewhere to his right. I turned around to look at her, but I couldn't see where her voice came from. Who was it? I wondered.

"Everyone is always a little lost sometimes." the feminine voice said. "Even when it doesn't seem like it." A short, slim, young lady came out from behind a statue.

"Luna?" I asked. Luna Lovegood, the slightly crazy Ravenclaw girl, tilted her head to the side like she didn't hear. I repeated myself.

"I heard you the first time. You don't need to repeat yourself."

"Then why didn't you answer?"

"I felt as if the answer was to obvious. It was brought along with the wind, it didn't need to be said by me." I scrunched my eyebrows together trying to understand. "You have no idea where you are." she continued. She didn't even seem to be asking a question.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked.

"The second floor. Six corridors to left, three to the right, and twelve steps down. Do you know where we are now?" She looked straight into his eyes as she said this.

"By the kitchen?" I asked. Her directions didn't help me one bit.

"Not in the slightest. Follow me." she said over her shoulder. I scurried to catch up. I was not getting lost again.

"Blimey, curfew is in just a few minutes!" I said as I checked my watch. Luna glanced back, tilted her head, and kept walking. We made many turns, and once had to avoid Filch and his cat. Then Luna stopped short. I ran right into her, and we tumbled down the stairs she had stopped in front of.

"That was fun" she said once we had hit the bottom. We untangled ourselves and stood up. She gave me a wide eyed look and a small wave, then walked off towards her common room.

I watched her walk away until I heard footsteps coming from the other direction, then I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I only stopped when I was inside the Gryffindor common room.

I leaned against the wall and breathed heavily for several moments. When I finally came 'round the corner, there were very few people in the room. A few girls were talking to Harry as he gathered up some parchment and books that were scattered across a table. I walked towards them, and Harry handed off the books and parchment to the girls before he turned to me.

"Hey. Where have you been?" he asked. Not in the condescending tone Hermione uses, just Harry's usual voice.

"Around. Got a bit lost." he shook his head at that.

"We've been here for six years and you _still_ get lost." he said, half through his laughter. I shook my head at him.

"I'm going to bed before you fall down." I said as I walked to our dorm. The sound of his laughter carried in my wake.

Hermione's POV

I woke up and stretched, expecting to still be sitting in my chair. Realizing that I was in my bed, I got rather flustered and fell out of my bed. Rather ungracefully.

"Oh Hermione! Your awake!" Julia said as she rushed up to me. I heard choruses of similar remarks, but Julia's was the loudest.

"How did I get here?" was the first question out of my mouth. I knew that Julia was going to start talking in a matter of seconds, and that just wouldn't do.

"Oh he was so sweet. He gathered up all of your homework, and then carried you upstairs too. It was so sweet, and caring, and wonderful..." she just kept going. It was pointless to cut her off now. I'll ask Ginny at breakfast I thought.

"Julia. Julia!" I said quite loudly. She stared at me. "I am going to go take a shower. You can kept me up later. Alright?" I said as I backed slowly towards the washroom. She nodded then went on gossiping with the other girls. Biggest gossip in our grade that one.

I took a fast shower, wondering who would have carried me up to my bed. When that was done I got dressed, did my hair, and grabbed my books before Julia finally caught up to me.

"So he asked us to get all your books, which is a lot by the way," she picked up right where she left off. "And we got all of your homework too, then he just picked you up asked us too get the door for you two." She took a small breath than continued (a rare event for her) "Then he tucked you into bed, brushed your hair out of your face, drew your curtains, an-" I cut her off.

"Who is he?!" I asked, rather rattled at this point.

"Well Harry of course." she looked startled that I didn't already know that.

"Julia I am going to breakfast." I said and hurried down the stairs. I almost ran the whole way there. I didn't want to hear any more gossip from Julia McBrewin. I wanted the facts. And that I would have to talk to the one person who knew what had happened. I sighed. How do I always manage to embarrass my self somehow when I was with Harry. Even though we had been best friends for years. I was lost in thought until I plunked down at the Gryffindor table.

"Sleep well?" Ginny asked. She was wearing that grin that said she knew something. My face flushed a little upon seeing that.

"Fine, thank you." I looked down. When I glanced back at her, she waggled her eyebrows at me. I sighed.

"Does everyone know?" I asked.

"Julia knows. So, yeah, pretty much everybody." I sighed again. Julia was going to have to shut her bug mouth one day, sooner or later. Oh how I hope it was sooner.

"So" Ginny continued, "Do you remember anything? Or are you just a blank?" I shook my head.

"Not a thing."

"Oh darn. I wanted to hear it from you. Maybe I will just have to ask Harry." she said as she looked around and started to stand up.

"Oh don't you dare!" I said and pulled her back to her seat. She started laughing, then laughing harder, until she was laughing hysterically. I was staring at her until suddenly, Harry plopped down across from her.

"What's so funny?" he asked. That sobered Ginny up some. She looked at me and I looked at her. There was a silent conversation between us that ended very quickly. Harry kept glancing between us.

Ginny and I said simultaneously "Nothing." and put our heads down to our breakfasts. Harry stared at us for a while, then settled down to his eggs and toast. I looked at Ginny, she glanced at me, and we both couldn't help ourselves. We both burst into hysterical laughter. Nothing could stop it.

By the end of breakfast, half the school was watching us. We only calmed down when we had to go our separate ways in the hallway. I rushed to my Herbology class. Maybe I could get there before Harry I wondered. Until he fell into step beside me.

"Somewhere to be Hermione?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Ginny's POV

After all the laughter at breakfast, all my classes seemed boring. Even my favourite class, transfiguration. By the last class of the day, I was terribly bored. Luckily it was magical medicine, which never fails to be interesting. Early in the class, a potion exploded in the dungeons, causing the whole class to be sent to the medical wing. The whole magical medicine class was bustling around, helping with whatever they could. It got so hectic, that Madam Pomfrey finally had to put her foot down.

"Enough! Each student of my class will be assigned to a specific person of the other class. Line up!" She yelled. Everyone got into a waving line. Madam Pomfrey just walked though the room pointing to a bed and shouting a name. Then she bustled back to Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin, who had been in the potions room and had come down with boils and infections, just like the rest of them.

I hurried towards a bed at the back of the room. The bed I had been assigned to. I walked around the corner of the curtain, starting to say 'How can I help you?' but the words died on my lips. Of all the people.

"Afternoon Weasley" Draco said, seeming to know that now was not the time to piss me off.

"Malfoy." I looked him up and down. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with him. Although gods he was gorgeous, at least when he wasn't sneering at everyone. His pale looks were quite stunning. I shook my head, realizing I had been staring.

"See something you like Weasley?" his sneer was back.

"Wondering why you're here. You don't seem to be injured." I answered, trying to keep my mind in a perfect balance. Not angry and sneering, not in the gutter either. It really wasn't working that well.

"Precautionary actions. I was no where near the exploding potion." I raised my eyebrows at that.

"Then where were you?"

"Not that it's any of your business _Weasley, _but I was under the table, retrieving an ingredient." His said my name like a snark and I couldn't help but bite back. Wonderful way of hiding hurt.

"What was the ingredient? Pansy Parkinson's tongue?" I shot at him. He glared at me, I glared back. I looked back out at the other students. Maybe I can switch with Amy. That wouldn't be to terrible.

"Want to get rid of me already Weasley?" Draco shot in my direction. I must have been thinking out loud again.

"Not in the slightest." I pulled up a chair and sat down by the bed he was lazing on top of. "Do you need anything?" I sighed.

"Well interesting company would be nice." He sniped at me.

"Don't make one more rude comment or I will put Pansy's boils on you." I threatened. His eyes widened. "Do not test me on this one Draco."

"You called me Draco." he sounded surprised.

"That is your name isn't it?"

"You've never used my first name before."

"There's a first time for everything." he scoffed at that.

"Sure, _everything_." He sniped. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Pansy across the way.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" he yelled at me. I turned and gave him my most evil smile. Then cast the spell.

Harry's POV

After potions I hurried back to the common room. I wanted to talk to Hermione before she could find some way to avoid me again. We hadn't talked since before Herbology. Maybe I had done something wrong. She just got flustered around me today.

All these thoughts ran through my mind as I rushed up the stairs and through the portrait door. I barely had the thought to yell,

"Quiffle" before barrelling straight through the door. I came in right as Hermione was heading up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. I rushed over to her.

"Hey Hermione. What's up?" after that giggling round this morning, I wasn't quite sure how to start the conversation.

"Oh, hello Harry. I was just going to go put some books away." she gave me a small smile and walked up the stairs. I sat down in a chair that faced the stairs, and was by the doors. Ginny came in a bit later.

"Oh! Ginny! Do you know what's going on with Hermione?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Where is she?"

"In her dormitory."

"Ok. Thanks Harry." she said as she rushed up the stairs too.

"Wait! Ginny!" I called after her. No use, she didn't come back down. I had to sit and wait her out to. After a while Ginny came back downstairs. She tried to sneak past me to get to a couple of her friends by the window. How on earth could she think I would miss her bright red hair?

"Ginny" I pulled her aside "What is going on with Hermione? Is everything ok?"

"It's sweet that you care Harry, it really is, but I'm just not sure that you can help her right now. She is trying to process. And avoid Julia. But who doesn't do that?" She tried to get my mind off the subject. It didn't work.

"_Ginny._" I said more forcefully.

"_Harry._" she quipped right back. I stared at her. She glanced at me then turned back to her friends. I made a decision. I walked right up to Julia McBrewin, the biggest gossip in the school, and asked if I could go up to her dorm room. She raised her eyebrows a bit.

"Oh I need to talk to Hermione! And if you spread one word of this, you will start having problems!" I said probably a little more forcefully than I needed to.

"Go right up. Nobody is up there but her." I nodded and walked right up the stairs. I kept walking until I found the sign that said 'Sixth Years' then I knocked I walked inside. Hermione was saying something along the lines of 'Ginny I am perfectly fine, you can go talk to Natalie and your other friends now'.

"Hate to break it to you, but Natalie isn't really my friend." Hermione jerked up from her bed as I said that, dropping one of her books on the floor. She was so flustered that she didn't even pick it up.

"You aren't supposed to be in here Harry." she said as she slowly backed up.

"Sorry, but I needed to know if something was wrong. Is everything ok? Since that giggle fit at breakfast, you haven't been talking to me. You're making me worried." she backed herself into the bathroom as I slowly followed her.

"Harry you can't come in here." she said as I took a cautious step in to the girls washroom.

"Why not? Does it make you nervous? Because we have been in a bathroom together before, remember? Fighting a troll as first years." I don't know what had come over me.

"That was different Harry."

"How was that any different from right here, right now?" I had backed her against a wall. What had come over me? I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Harry..."

Draco's POV

Ugh. Madam Pomfrey had taken away the boils and blisters, but man that spell hit hard. I am going to get that girl back. No, no,no. That was the old way. Disowned by parents, no evil magic, no revenge. That was my new motto.

I was the only one left on the medical wing. Everyone else had been dismissed earlier, but that stupid girl had done her magic well. He had to stay overnight 'just in case' anything else happened. What else could possibly happen? Ginny Weasley had done a stupid charm, then acted like she didn't know a thing. What other random things could possibly happen today? Or rather, tonight as it was well past curfew.

An almost silent footstep drew him out of his thoughts. It couldn't be the Slytherins, they brought him his stuff ages ago. Who was it? I flopped back into my pillows, trying to act asleep, incase it was a teacher. The footsteps stopped at the end of his bed.

"Draco are you awake?" the voice whispered timidly. I recognized that voice.

"Ginny?" I said as I sat up.

"You've never used my first name before." she did an expert job at imitating me. She even had the smirk down too.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be enjoying my hospital stay from the comforts of your common room?"

"I came to apologize for hexing you. I didn't mean to get that angry at the time." she said in a practiced monotone.

"Thank you for that _moving _apology."

"Oh sod off Malfoy. I came all the way down here to apologize to you, could you be a little more grateful!" she glared daggers at him. I sized her up quickly, seeing if I could beat her in a fight if need be. But then I realized, she was in her pyjamas. All she was wearing was crop top and a pair of- were those boxers? When I finally dragged my eyes back up to her freckled face, her cheeks were red and her eyebrows were raised.

"See something you like Malfoy?" she was copying him again. It was scary how easily she could turn into him. But this time her voice was softer, less harsh. I looked her up and down again, taking my time, seeing everything there was too see. She had curves underneath the baggy clothes she wore. She was athletic, had beautiful brown eyes, and the red hair. Especially the red hair.

"Hmmm. Possibilities, possibilities." I realized that I wasn't sneering when I said it. Great I was improving. Perfect! I accidentally said the last bit out loud and Ginny looked at me with this odd look on her face.

"So how long are you staying in here?" she asked, scanning him up and down. Maybe she was just looking for injuries, I chided myself.

"Hopefully just tonight. Why? Planning to sneak out to see more often?" I said as she positioned herself at the end of my bed.

"Only if I don't have anything better to do." she looked thoughtfully around the room, seeming like she was already looking for something better to do.

"Like what? Sleeping?" before she could answer a noise sounded from Madam Pomfrey's office. Ginny looked at me.

"Sorry again." She whispered to me, then hopped off my bed silently and hurried out of the hospital wing. I watched her go until Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. I laid back down on my pillows and tried to put the Weasley girl out of my mind.

Ron's POV

I still had bruises from falling down the stairs. But somehow Luna still bounced and skipped all the way to the Ravenclaw table. I sighed into my toast.

"What's wrong Ron?" Ginny asked when she sat down to breakfast.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"I didn't know you could think." Ginny teased, acting surprised.

"Sod off Ginny."

"What did Ginny do?" Harry asked as he sat down

"Nothing." Ginny said at the same time I said "Everything." Harry laughed at us.

"Stupid git." I said in his general direction. That made Ginny smile too. Then Hermione sat down between Ginny and Natalie McDonald, who was on the quidditch team. They started into a round of girl talk, and I couldn't help but look at Luna.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked, glancing around.

"Nothing!" I quickly tore my eyes off of Luna, laughing with her friends, and faced Harry. Harry was looking at the Ravenclaw table. Darn. I looked away a little to late.

"_Who _were you looking at?" he said as he scanned the Ravenclaw table. His gaze stopped by the end where Luna was sitting, and where I had been looking. He scanned the people by that end. His gaze finally stopping on Luna.

"LUNA?!" he said quite loudly, almost everyone around us looked up from the breakfasts.

"Shut up Harry!" I glanced around at the people who had looked up. We had even attracted some Hufflepuffs.

"So it is Luna?" he said much more quietly.

"Sod off Harry."

"Oh. I think I know what's got your wand in a twist."

"Sod OFF Harry."

"Hey Ginny! Guess what?" Harry called to the girls across the table, causing all three of them to look up from their conversation.

"Shut up Harry!"

"What's got your wand in a twist?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, this girl from Rav-" I cut Harry off.

"Nothing Ginny. None of your business."

"Oh but your my brother, so it is my business." she was using the same speech he used on her last year!

"Oh sod off Ginny!"

"Come on Ron! You have to tell us something now!" Hermione piped up.

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Oh come on Ron. Please!" Natalie batted her eyelashes at me.

"No! Sod off!" Harry was laughing at the argument as I stared at him.

"_Please!_" all three girls said at once. I shook my head and stood up. Their laughter followed him as he left the great hall.

"Is everything ok? There was yelling." Luna emerged from around a corner with her familiar head tilt.

"Everything's just fine." I could feel my face flush. She walked right up too me. Too close. She was tiny next to my hulking form. She kept walking until she was a pace from having her head in my chest.

"I don't think so." she said quietly.

Hermione's POV

I tried not to talk at breakfast. After last night I didn't know what to say. I closed my eyes and let the memories watch over me. Harry cornered me in the girls bathroom. Asking me all sorts of questions. Gods he made me nervous. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I couldn't stop myself in time. I moaned his name quietly. There was no one else in the room, and the sound echoed. Or maybe it was just in my head. I could feel his heart beating against mine. His breath met mine. He leaned his forehead on mine. I just had to answer his last question. It wasn't a want, it was a need

"Everything is different Harry." I whispered the last word "Everything." His breath came faster until he was almost panting. I couldn't hear anything but his heart beats and his breath. He slowly released me, almost reluctantly.

"So... everything's ok?" he asked quietly. I nodded and we hadn't talked since. This time he seemed to be the one avoiding me.

Now I was in a double potions block, and all I could think about was Harry's breath mixing with mine. I glanced over at him. He was working with Ron. They were laughing up a storm, but I couldn't tell what they were talking about. I was working with Julia McBrewin, she was actually fairly good at potions, but she talked my ears off. I eventually had to tune her out and focus on the work. Every so often I would glance over at Harry and Ron, but they never seemed to be doing anything different.

At the end of the class I had to stay behind. Julia had spilled the potion and her head had swollen to twice its size. She was rushed to the medical wing, and I was left with the mess. Now I was in an almost empty classroom, missing my lunch to clean up spilled potions. Now that the classroom was empty I started talking to myself.

"Stupid girl. Couldn't get her head swollen up to four times it's size? For her that would be more like two times it's size. Her head is already so swollen. All her gossip and big-mouthed idiocy." I kept mumbling insults and profanities under my breath.

"Having fun?" a voice said from behind me. I jumped. Harry was leaning against the desk behind mine.

"Uhh." Oh god, I can't even form full sentences. Come on! "You know, cleaning, my speciality." Couldn't I come up with something better than that? I looked down as I tried to scrub some newt eye juice off the floor.

"Need some help?" Harry asked.

"Uh, sure." He grabbed some rags from the pile and started mopping and scrubbing with me.

"Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

"I wanted to make sure you could eat too. Didn't want you to be starving in your next block." He sounded so worried. Best friend, best friend. I just have to keep reminding myself that he worries because he is my best friend. Just my best friend. Best friend, best friend, best friend... He interrupted my thoughts.

"Almost done. Then we can eat!" he sounded so excited. I hurried to wipe up the last of the muddy yellow potion. It really didn't take that long to clean up with two people. We quickly put all the rags in the bin in the corner, hurrying to lunch.

The quickest route was up a very skinny staircase. We didn't even seem to talk to each other. We just suddenly decided to take that staircase, together, as if our minds were linked. I was walking slightly in front of him, meaning that I had to go first. Two people couldn't fit up the staircase at the same time. I was worried that he might see up my skirt as we ascended, which was making me very flustered and distracted. I wasn't thinking about were I was going and I missed a step. I started to tumble backwards. Before I could even scream, I stopped falling. My feet weren't on the ground, but I wasn't moving either. I glanced around and found my self in someone's arms. I looked up into Harry's brilliant green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** I know I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter, sorry about that. Please don't sue me. Most of the characters in the story are J.K. Rowling's. Please do not assume they are mine. Anything you recognize is obviously hers.

Further more, I would just like to say thank you for reading, and putting up with long waits. If you would like to please review. I will put no pressure on you to review more than this, so please remember if you choose to. Have a great day/evening/night.

_**Chapter Three**_

Ginny's POV

Why did I have to go and see him last night? Gosh that was such an idiot move. Lunch is on and I have to walk right past the Slytherin to get to Gryffindor's. Maybe I will just skip lunch. But I am in a crowd of hungry people, getting pushed towards the great hall. Great! No avoiding him now. He even called me perfect. No, no, no! Get your mind off of that. Think of other things! Hmm, Ron had grown a lot in the last two years. He was more of a giant then anyone in the family. Finally a body to match his big head! I let out a small giggle at that. We were almost at the great hall. The doors flung open and everyone was rushing to their tables. I hung back a bit, when I thought I saw Drac-Malfoy. Malfoy not Draco! I always have to correct myself.

I walked into the great hall after the great hall after the crowd was seated. I hurried towards the Gryffindor table, but someone's legs were in the way. I glanced over at the Slytherins. Dr-Malfoy gave me a smile. If it could be called that. People were starting to stare. I didn't want to stop and talk to him, and I sure as hell wasn't going to step awkwardly over his legs. A part of brain I was trying to ignore kept reminding me how handsome he was, and if I tripped I would land is his arms... No! I took my leg back and kicked Malfoy as hard as I could. He gasped and pulled his legs back. I kept on walking. I didn't look back until I reached the Gryffindor table.

"What was that?" Hermione asked as she sat down. She was later than I was. Harry sat down next to her.

"Malfoy's staring. What's got his wand in a twist?" Harry had picked up some wizard phrases over the summers he spent with us.

"If he did one thing to you!" Ron's face was red. I rolled my eyes. That protective older brother thing was starting to wear off.

"Malfoy" I had to mentally correct myself before I talked. I would NOT call him Draco. "is just being a annoying git. Like usual." I dished myself out somebeans and toast, trying to avoid Hermione's eyes. She always seemed to know what was going on. She started to have a conversation with her friends, but she would always glance at me after several minutes.

After a while Harry and Ron had gone on to talk about the quidditch practice we were having later. Hermione moved over to talk to me.

"You know he's been staring out you all of breakfast, right?" she talked quietly.

"Who?" I took a bite of my toast.

"Malfoy." suddenly my mouth felt dry. I swallowed my mouthful. It made my throat feel grainy and gross. I glanced over my shoulder. Sure enough his eyes were fixed on me. We made eye contact. He didn't look away or flinch. I turned around.

"You okay?" Hermione was motioning towards my hands, they were shaking.

"Fine, fine." But I wasn't. I could feel his stare on my back. I stopped eating and left the hall. I walked hurriedly around the Slytherin table and only looked at my feet as I passed. By the time I was out of the doors my cheeks were flushed and I was trying my best just to walk straight. I just had to get back to the common room. No one would be there, I could freak out.

I felt eyes on my back. Crap! It's Draco trying to get revenge for me kicking him! Another part of my brain chimed in. He wouldn't do that! Of course he would. He's a Malfoy. He called me perfect. He tried to trip me.

My mind kept having the argument even after I decided to keep climbing the stairs. I was almost at the top of the second staircase and I couldn't take it anymore. I swivelled around and almost lost my balance. It took me a couple of seconds to regain it, and as I glanced around to see who was watching I caught a glance of blond hair and gorgeous grey eyes disappearing around the corner.

Harry's POV

After Ginny had left Hermione tried to rejoin our conversation, but she knew nothing about quidditch. So Ron started talking about the potions class and hard the classes were. I thought back quickly. The grey room, brightened only by people's smiles, the glances at Hermione when she wasn't looking. The spilled potion. The cleaning. The feeling of Hermione in my arms. I felt my face going slightly red and I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron asked accusingly. After all the fun I made of him a while ago, I deserved it. His face was half laughter and half hypocritical.

"Nothing." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hermione look down. She was smiling too.

"You've got to be on about something!" he looked at Hermione. "Everyone knows but me!" I looked at Hermione. We had been friends so long, we could communicate without talking. We decided to tell some truth, just not all of it.

"I tripped up the stairs on the way back from potions. That's all." Hermione's voice was utterly believable. Ron looked at her for a long second.

"Alright..." he trailed off, "But if you two are hiding something!" He seemed to end the exclamation there. Hermione and I looked at each other shook our heads and went back to our lunches.

Ron spent the rest of the time staring at us, which was a nice change from staring at the Ravenclaw table, although slightly uncomfortable.

Hermione stood up to leave a bit later, brushing the crumbs off her sweater.

"Oh wait, I'll walk with you. I have to grab some books anyway." she nodded and smiled at me. Ron was still swallowing his food and before he could say anything we left the great hall. We headed for the stairs when Hermione turned around and looked at me.

"Why did you want to come with me Harry?"

"Your my friend."

"You very well better change your answer. You and I both know that is not the reason." she almost hit me in the face with her hair when she turned to look at me.

"Ok. Well maybe I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Better. Not a great answer, but better." we continued to hurry up the stairs. She was walking faster than I was and made it to the portrait of the fat lady before I did.

"Lemon Fry." she said. Whoever came up with the password this week was a complete twat. Hermione held the portrait open for me as the fat lady started talking about this week's buzz among the portraits. Hermione rolled her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes back as I came through the door.

Hermione stopped by a table and put some books down. I walked up behind her and put my hands around her waist. She spun around in my arms and looked at me. Or rather at my lips. She couldn't seem to focus on anything else. I tightened my arms around her waist. I leaned forwards, bit by bit. She didn't seem to mind.

"FINALLY!" an excited squeal came from behind us. Hermione and I split apart like shattered glass. I spun around to face the squealer. It was Ginny.

"Ginny! Nothing happened!" Hermione sounded so fed up with the world in two little sentences.

"Oh. Well... I'll just leave then..." She stood there for a moment then picked up the bag she dropped in her excitement and headed for the portrait door. I looked at Hermione. There was no getting that moment back now.

Hermione looked at me, and burst out laughing.

"I can't believe that happened!" she said through her fits of laughter. "Every time something happens, something messes it up!" her laughter was contagious. Soon we were both leaning against chairs, in fits of laughter that didn't seem to be ending anytime soon.

Draco's POV

What was I doing? I followed around Gin-that Weasley girl around after lunch. I almost ran up the stairs to catch her when she lost her balance. Almost. Instead I hurried around the corner. What. An. Idiot. Gods that was Granger's line. What was Weasley doing to me? I went through my next two classes in a blur. By the time I got back to the Slytherin common room, I had completely forgotten about the quidditch practice this afternoon.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" little Josh Yucson came running up. He was the team's newest chaser. Our previous one had graduated last year. "Malfoy! Quidditch practice! Everyone else is going to start heading down to the pitch if you don't hurry!" he sounded excited. I sighed.

"I'll be down in a minute. Get ready to go." I said over my shoulder. This was going to be a long day. I ran up the stairs and changed into some jeans and t-shirt to practice in. I grabbed my broom on the way out the door and hurried to meet my team. They were already out by the dungeon entrance. I met them by the doors and we walked out to the pitch together. There was already a team out there. Crap!

We reached the pitch and started for the bleachers. Until their time was over we would just have to wait. I plunked down in a seat about two rows in front of my nearest team mate. I started to watch the players in the air. Maybe I could learn a few tactics from what they were doing. I angled my face upwards, but away from the sun. The teams were doing some unusual patterns. Their red and gold robes were flashing and- wait. Red and gold? I found myself watching one person with bright red hair flying around her face.

The red clad people stopped flying around and huddled together at the centre of the pitch. Three people came flying up to the stands where we were sitting. They hopped off their brooms and headed straight towards us. Dean or Seamus whats his face in the front. Harry behind him and a red-head in the back. I couldn't tell which one. Right before whats his face started talking Ginny came out from behind the bigger guys and marched towards. She sounded like she was going to say Draco but she changed her mind.

"Malfoy you stupid git! It is our practice time! Take you and your team off our pitch before I have to do it for you!" She stormed right up to me, grabbed my robes and pulled me up. She whispered so no one else could hear. "This is far from over." Then Harry and the other guy each grabbed one of her shoulders and gently pulled her back. She turned around and stormed back to her broom. I watched her fly away and then turned back to the Gryffindors in front of me.

"This is still our pitch for another fifteen minutes. If you don't mind we would be happier if you left." Whats his face was trying to be polite.

"Screw you and your band of idiots!" of course Bulstrode had to speak up now.

"Sit down!" I turned to face her. "I can and will remove you from the pitch. I suggest you shut up, and keep quiet!" I turned back to Potter and his friend. "Would you mind if we stayed here?"

"Yes I think we might." Potter's friend had to be the most polite mudb- muggleborn I had ever met.

"I don't think I can convince my team to leave without causing a riot." I said it as quietly as I could. "Do you think you could just not do any plays you would use in any games? We will sit here quietly. I can guarantee that." Harry nodded. Whats his face looked astonished at me.

"Ok. We can do that. But we might have to do the same to you in the future." he said. He still looked astonished. I nodded. I turned around and tried to quell the team before I looked up and watched Ginny laughing in the air with her friends.

Ron's POV

That tiny blond form that was standing so close to me the other night was now sitting in the stands, watching me play quidditch. She had stood so close to me. She told me I wasn't alright. She never touched me, just stood really_ really_ close. She took a deep breath like she was breathing me in, then asked if she could watch me play quidditch. I didn't know what to say. She was standing so close to me, and she was doing that head tilt, I just couldn't deny her what she wanted. I said yes. Dean had freaked out at me when I snuck her in, saying 'this is a closed practice, no girlfriends allowed!' but he gave in. It was only Luna. She probably wouldn't tell her quidditch team anything. Probably.

When I started walking towards the pitch I heard Luna tell Dean "He's not my boyfriend." I walked farther away and whether it was the distance or her talking quietly, I barely heard the last word "Yet."

So now I am flying around and I can't get my mind off her stunning blue-grey eyes and the way her hair falls over her eyes, or even the way she would fit against my chest.

"Ron!" someone called "RON!" Natalie was calling from the ground. Practice was over. The Slythrins were coming onto the pitch now. I flew to the ground, hopped off my broom and ran off the pitch. I caught up to Harry, he looked at me and shook his head.

"Better not leave your girlfriend behind." He started to walk ahead of me.

"She is not my girlfriend!" I called after him, but I couldn't help but add that one little word, "Yet." I turned around and headed back to the pitch. Luna was waiting by the stands.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." she said when I got closer.

"No problem. Not like you caused a lot of problems." I stuck my hands in my pockets. I felt very awkward all of a sudden. She nodded at me. We started walking towards the castle. We didn't say anything until we reached the entrance way.

"So... I have to go have a shower." She nodded.

"That will be nice."

"So see you at dinner?"

"You'll see everything at dinner." I looked at her strangely as she said that. She cocked her head at me. I wasn't really sure what to do, so I held my hand out for a shake. She swatted it aside. I was about to say something but she cut me off with a hug. She really was tiny. After my growth spurt, she only came up about halfway up my stomach. I patted her shoulders. She hung on about two seconds to long, then let ago and without a word, walked down a hallway to the left. I was left there in the entrance way feeling very confused. I had to shake my head to make the rest of my body move. I hurried up the steps to take a shower.

I came back down to the great hall. Looking around, I realized Luna wasn't there. One less distraction to put up with. Another part of my brain piped up. She is not a distraction. I started walking towards Harry, trying to keep Luna off my mind.

The quidditch team was talking quietly about some new tactics and I joined them. In a little while, Luna was off my mind. My hands were waving around wildly as I tried to explain a plan I had for a new play. This one involving bludgers. Everyone was shaking their heads.

"That is an absolutely terrible idea." Natalie, always polite.

"Ron. I think you might have got dropped on your head when you were a baby." Dean the team captain, who was usually polite, saying something rude. My plan must have been bad.

"You mean dropped on his head more than once." Ginny piped in "He couldn't have looked like that if he hadn't been dropped at least once." Before I could say anything, someone sat down beside me. I glanced over, expecting it to be Hermione. It was Luna. I couldn't think of anything to say. Everyone was staring at her. My mouth was hanging open.

"Don't mind if I sit here?" her voice was light and airy, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

Hermione's POV

Harry and I were on much better terms now. No awkward silences for us. Although it wasn't clear whether or not we were actually dating, it made my days much more bearable. At dinner, Harry was talking to the quidditch team, so I started to read instead of talking to anyone. There was a loud gasp. I peeked over the pages of 'Hogwarts, A History' (an amazing book) to find Luna sitting at our table. Harry looked over at me, sitting down a few spaces from him and shook his head at me. He didn't know what was going on. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I got up and quickly switched seats.

"Why is Luna over here?" I whispered to him.

"No idea." he whispered back. I leaned over him to look towards Luna. She and Ron were having a quiet conversation, until she let out a high pitched laugh. Ron reddened. Wait. _Ron?! _

"Did you know about that?" I motioned towards the obviously new couple.

"I don't know if they are even dating. She watched us practice, then she just sat down next to him like the most normal thing in the world. Ron hasn't told me anything!" he sounded so stricken. His best friends life was a mystery to him. Luna and Ron were only sitting a few seats down from Harry and I.

"So, since when have you to been going out?" I was trying to face Luna, but Harry and Ron were in the way. She leaned over Ron and I leaned slightly over Harry.

"We're not. Not yet anyway. Most of us don't know the future. We are just friends right now. Like you and Harry." she was pulled back into conversation by Ron and Ginny. I looked at Harry. Harry cheeks were slightly swollen. He was trying not to laugh. We had sort of had a thing going. We hadn't kissed yet, but we had talked about going to Hogsmeade together.

"Do you think she knows?" I whispered to Harry. There was a lot of whispering going on, hopefully nobody would hear our conversation. He let put the breath he had been holding.

"I don't know. She could. She's like that." I nodded at that comment. She was just... that. That was the easiest way to describe her without being insulting. I looked around the Hall. Almost everyone was looking in our direction. Malfoy was staring at Ginny, as per usual. Neville had gone over to the Hufflepuff table when no one was looking. He was sitting next Hannah Abbot. She was sweet. Neville deserved someone like her. My scan swept back towards our table and caught Lavender Brown staring murderously at Hannah and Neville. I laughed out loud.

"What is it?" Harry asked. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the great hall. We sat down on the benches by the stairs.

"Neville is sitting by Hannah. Hannah Abbot." I started to explain.

"Nothing's weird 'bout that. They've been doing that a lot lately."

"I know. But Lavender was staring daggers at Hannah." I finished. His mouth fell open. I started to laugh again. He put his hand over my mouth.

"Your laughter is contagious. No more laughing!" I raised my eyebrows. He wanted to play dirty? Then dirty it was. I quick as a wink, flicked my tongue out of my mouth, letting it rest on Harry's hand for less than a second, then retracted it. His eyebrows raised slightly. He pulled me towards him. I ended up being on his lap. He slowly removed his hand from my mouth. I started to say something about playing dirty, but he put his mouth firmly to mine before I could protest. I was shocked at what was happening, but I didn't pull back. When the realization hit me I leaned in towards him, and he seemed to let out a relieved sigh.

There was a sudden footstep and we scrambled off each other. The great hall door was scraping open. We scrambled up and apart from each other. We looked at each other. Crap! Can't we just get one moment of peace? A bobbing red head came out the door. Her giggles stopped mid stream.

"What have you two been doing out here? For five minutes?" I could feel my cheeks flush at Ginny's question. I looked at the floor and tried not to look guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Once again, I do not own almost any of the characters. Most of them belong to J.K. Rowling. I take no credit what-so-ever.

Now I sort of lied last chapter when I said I wouldn't rush you to review. Please do. I would really like to know what you think. Thanks for reading.

_**Chapter Four**_

Ginny's POV

I was planning on leaving supper a little early and waiting in the library or in one of the empty classrooms until Draco came out. Then I would follow him. Why? I wasn't exactly sure. I was hoping I would just get mad at him for quidditch practice. But instead, I came out of the hall and there was Hermione and Harry. I was sure that they had been going at it. Gosh that was an awkward conversation. They sidetracked me. So I had to walk up to the common room, try to get away, fail, and end up sitting in my bed in my pyjamas. Gosh how that went wrong.

It was well after curfew and I was hoping everyone was asleep. I snuck out of my dorm and down the stairs, headed for the portrait door. I didn't know where Malfoy was, but I was determined to find him. Before I could reach the door however, I saw a form in a chair, with a book on their lap. Shit! I started to sneak by them when they let out a loud snore. I let out a relieved sigh. I was out the portrait door and headed for the stairs in seconds.

I reached the first floor when I heard someone come up from the dungeons. I glanced around. Nowhere to hide. Before they could reach the top of the stairs, I jumped behind the nearest statue and tried to control my breathing. The soft footsteps started to turn towards the stairs. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. A breath that came out a tiny bit too loud.

"Who's there?" I recognized that voice. I peeked my head out from behind the statue, to find Draco clad in black silk. I blinked, trying move before he saw me. I rolled away from where he was standing, towards the other side of the statue. But of course, my flaming red hair once again gave me away.

"I know it's one of you Weasleys. I could see your red hair." before he could continue with his little 'I hate the Weasleys' speech, I stood up and came around the statue.

"Draco." he looked surprised. Rather it be at seeing me, or me using his real name, I didn't know.

"Ginny? Why are you out right now?"

"I could ask you the same thing." his eyebrows bunched together, and I continued "Besides, I said that it wasn't over, and it isn't."

"So you decide to come find me in the dead of night." He looked me up and down. "With no socks on. Your feet are going to freeze!" I shifted my feet on the stone floor. He was right they were cold.

"Stop trying to change the subject! We don't have a lot of time to talk otherwise. I thought this would be my best bet."

"Best bet for what? Getting hypothermia?" I looked at his black silk hoodie, covering his black t-shirt and sweats. Oh how warm it looked. I shrugged. He took off the hoodie that I had looked so longingly at a moment before. He walked over to me and draped it around my shoulders. Before I could say anything a meow came from behind us. I looked into Draco's stormy grey eyes. Filch's cat was coming and there wasn't anywhere big enough to hide the both of us. One of us was going to get caught. He ducked behind the statue I had been hiding behind. Of course he would save himself. I spun around to face the cat.

Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down. Draco had pulled me into his lap. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around him. Pressing us close together. Then he pushed us as close to the statue as we could get. We breathed quietly until the meowing was just echoes. I finally realized what a predicament I was in. I turned to face Draco. We just stared into each others eyes as our breath mixed together.

Harry's POV

I laid in my bed thinking about all the things that happened today. Quidditch, Luna and Ron, Neville, Hannah and Lavender, Hermione. I let out a sigh. Hermione was absolutely wonderful. The thought of her jolted me awake. I got up and went to sit in the common room, maybe do a bit of homework. I started down the stairs, only to see a form step gracefully off the stairs and head towards the fireplace. I continues downwards. It doesn't matter how long I stay up. It's Saturday tomorrow.

I was headed for my favourite spot by the fire, but that person was already there. I walked around the couch to see who it was. The bushy hair gave her away.

"Hermione?" I sat down next to her.

"I couldn't sleep." she shrugged and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and watched the fire die. Hermione tucked herself up so that her knees were on mine and she was sitting on her feet. I looked at her in the fading light of the fire. She was wearing a silky purple nightgown that fit her perfectly. It was tight yet flowy at the same time. Her arms were bare and the dress went into a slight V at the front, causing a lot of ideas in my head.

"So why are you up?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep either." she nodded. I pulled her onto my lap. She looked slightly surprised, but settled down almost immediately. I leaned my heads towards her. She looked up towards me and kissed me lightly. It seemed like we couldn't be split apart. We both deepened the kiss.

By the time we had come apart to breath, the fire had died completely. I started the kiss this time. I just had to feel her lips on mine.

This time the time passed faster and it was over all to soon. She had her hands on the bottom of my t-shirt. That seemed to be where they had stopped. I reached over and slid one of her tiny straps off her shoulder. It seemed almost like she was retaliating when she put her cold hands up my shirt. She reached up until her hands were on my abdomen. I shivered slightly. She immediately started to withdraw her hands. I held them in place.

She looked up and we both leaned towards each other. She was almost laying on top of me. We stayed like that until we had to come up for air, then we dived in again.

"_Oh. My. God._" We both bolted up right at the sound of that voice. Ginny was staring at us from the other side of the couch.

"Where were you going Ginny?" Hermione tried to change the subject "Or where were you coming from?" Hermione's eyes widened a bit. Ginny's cheeks turned bright red.

"Don't try to spin this around on me Hermione! You two are the ones making out past midnight!"

"You're the one who was sneaking _back in_ past midnight!" They glared at each other.

"Ok. How about we all go to bed. And then we never talk about this again?" they stilled glared at each other. "Ginny that means no talking about us. And Hermione, no talking about Ginny." They glanced at me and then back at each other. Ginny reached her hand over the back of the couch. Hermione reached out and shook it. Neither of them seemed to question me.

"I am going to bed. If I find you guys going at it again..." she trailed off. She shook her head, like she was trying to get the memory put of her head. She turned on her heel and marched upstairs. Hermione and I stood there a bit longer. I was about to turn to leave, but I looked down first. I didn't want to trip over the couch and knock myself out (It's happened before). What I found instead was... amazing, wonderful. It made me ecstatic. Hermione was holding my hand.

Draco's POV

I laid in bed an extra long time, even for a Saturday. I couldn't help but let out a small smile as the memories washed over me._ Ginny sitting on my lap in the empty hallway. She didn't say anything, just stared into my eyes. I leaned forward just a little bit._ The smile was wiped off my face. _She had jumped back. Instead of sitting on my lap, she was sitting on my legs. She looked as if something had scared her. I asked if she was ok. She didn't seem to hear me. She glanced out from behind the statue. I'm sorry. _That was all she said before she jumped out from behind the statue and ran away. I hadn't seen her since. Nor had I gotten her off my mind.

I dragged myself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. I had to hurry, breakfast would be ending soon. By the time I got to the main hall breakfast was nearly over. I hurried to my seat and grabbed some food off the plates before they disappeared.

I was sitting by the end of my table, so Ginny wouldn't have to pass me when she got in, but I could see when she did. She nearly missed breakfast. She came in with her cheeks glowing an uncommon shade of red. Almost darker than her hair. After her initial glance around she kept her head down. I watched her as she headed to the Gryffindor table. Her movements were stiff.

After a bit of watching the Gryffindors a large argument started. It started quietly, so I missed most of what was said.

"I'll kill him! That slimy-" Weasley stood up but was cut off by Granger.

"Ron! Calm down! She said-" This time Ginny cut Granger off.

"Don't bother Hermione." She said as she stood up "The pompous ass doesn't deserve it. If he even knows what pompous means!" She shoved past her brother and left the hall. The food magically disappeared as everyone stared after her. Potter stood up and followed her, while Granger was trying to calm down Weasley. He shook her off and headed out the door. She followed a bit later. Everyone stared after the four of them. Slowly people started to trickle out the door. I left fairly quickly. We had quidditch practice early this morning. I however couldn't keep my mind on it.

The Gryffindors showed up for practice a little early and sat in the stands until we were done. That really didn't help my concentration. My mind kept straying to the red-headed girl in the stands. By the time practice was over, I had effectively accomplished nothing. My team came down to the ground and headed off the pitch, meeting the Gryffindors at the edge. Weasley shoved me as I passed him. Potter followed looking slightly apologetic. Then came Ginny who had her head down. She looked up at me as I passed, saw me looking, and put her face down again. Everyone else brushed past uneventfully.

I stood by the pitch for a moment, watching that Weasley g- Ginny fly around. She paused and I saw Weasley go off on her. Oh there would be trouble for that. Potter flew over with whats-his-face the team captain. Potter grabbed the club away from Weasley (he was a beater. And a terrible one at that). Whats-his-face grabbed one of Weasley's arms and the broom handle and pulled both him and Weasley to the ground. Weasley was yelling at all sorts of people and whats-his-face eventually just pointed off the pitch.

Before I could do anything, gentle hands were placed on my shoulders. I jerked around. Ginny stood behind me. He broom hovered a few feet behind her.

"You should leave. Quickly. He's mad at you." her voice was quiet. I glanced back at the pitch. We didn't have long until Weasley would see us.

"Why? Why is he mad at me?" I hadn't done anything to him. Well not in a while anyway.

"Later. You have to leave. Quickly!" she glanced back at the pitch.

"You will explain." I looked her straight in the eye as I said that, then took off running towards the castle. I could hear Ginny talking to her brother in the distant. I didn't stop to listen. I knew that she would be talking to me later, whether she liked it or not.

Ron's POV

Bloody Malfoy! Staring at my sister all the time. For all I know he could be following Ginny around! I stamped my foot. I had to sit in the bloody change rooms because I couldn't 'control my temper'. Then Ginny just had to say he didn't really do anything other than being annoying git. What was wrong with her?! I paced back and forth. Gosh they were taking forever practising! What the hell could they be doing? Another part of brain said 'practising'.

"Shut UP!" Did I just yell at myself? This was getting slightly out of control. I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well that wasn't very nice." I had heard that voice so often in my head, that I thought that's where it was. Wouldn't be the weirdest thing that happened today. Somebody sat down beside me. I jerked my head around. Luna was sitting beside me. I was still angry, so everything I thought was angry too. I couldn't stop my mouth fast enough.

"Why are you here?" the edge to my voice was noticeable. She frowned.

"I was walking. I heard yelling. I was worried." she looked sad at the fact I had yelled at her.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I have a lot on my mind." I forced my voice to go down quite a bit. She put a comforting hand on my arm.

"I am sure you do Ron. But sometimes, you have to put it behind you. Look towards other people as well." Her hand stayed on my arm.

"Thank you." I put my hand on top of hers. It looked like an elephant on a mouse. There was some noise outside.

"You should probably go. People will be wanting to talk strategy." she nodded slightly at my comment, tilted her head to the side, then got up and left.

"Your shirt is inside out." That was Colin Creevy, chaser.

"I know." That was Luna "Sometimes it's good to be inside out." I could feel people staring. "Have a nice morning." the door closed behind her. Natalie was standing by me. She checked her watch.

"It's afternoon." she sounded so confused. Sometimes you just have to roll with it. Especially with Luna. Dean walked up to the front of the room.

"Umm. Okay, uh, besides from that amazing display of time-telling, I actually called you guys in here for a reason. So, uh, please take a seat." Dean was a good captain. A little new, but a good captain none-the-less. Everyone moved to sit around me. Harry plopped down beside me.

"You ok?" I nodded at him. Dean started talking before he could ask anymore questions.

"So first game's been announced. It's Gryffindor and Slytherin." everyone groaned. "We've two maybe three weeks to prepare. It's at the end of October." There was a chorus of sighs to match the groans. "So, that's, uh, that's it." Dean walked towards the door, everyone following at different paces in his wake.

I hurried forward to catch up to Ginny. She saw me coming and walked faster. We were headed toward the castle now.

"Hey Ginny." she didn't answer me. "Sorry for blowing up like that." she let out a small growl like sound. Better be careful now. "How about that game with Slytherin huh?" she glanced at me, saw the look of dislike on my face and huffed. We were inside the entry way now. "What? Why are you angry?"

"How can you ask me that? You flipped on me because you hated someone! All I said was that he didn't bother me and you had to be taken out of quidditch practice! I am glad that you actually see me as a girl and all but you don't have to worry about me! Worry about your own life! If you can get that angry about nothing, than it really does need to be worried about!" she spotted Luna by the doors. "Go be with your girlfriend, and stop bothering me! Hi Luna" she stormed off. Luna walked over and put a comforting hand on my arm.

Hermione's POV

I headed down to lunch, silently dreading it. I had grabbed Harry's hand and I didn't know if it would be awkward or not. That may have been moving to fast. He might not have wanted that to happen. Gosh I felt like I was twelve again. Not sixteen.

I got there before anyone else. They were probably still at quidditch practice. Before I could dish anything out on my plate Ginny came storming into the hall. When she got close enough, she started venting.

"The hypocrite! Of all the things he could say to me!" she continued on for a while. I got the picture that she was talking about Ron and this morning. And then he said something stupid, like usual. I focused my attention on things more interesting. Hannah and Neville were sitting a few seats down from me. They waved. I waved back. Lavender glared spitefully from their other side. I gazed around the room and found Draco Malfoy staring at Ginny. Making a mental note to bring that up later, my gaze continued.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said rather spitefully, then continued on her rant about Ron the idiot. The words froze me in my tracks and made me turn slowly to face the people sitting next to me. Harry was just sitting down next to me.

"Hi. What's Ginny going on about?" he asked

"You know. Ron being an idiotic twat."

"So the usual?"

"Pretty much. Just more long winded this time." Ginny took a deep breath and settled down to her lunch. Harry was sitting closer to the door, so as we were talking I could see Luna and Ron walk in together. I cut Harry off. He was saying something about quidditch. I hadn't really been paying attention.

"Harry. Look." I pointed towards the door. They looked almost like they had just stopped holding hands. Harry's mouth fell open.

"That happened quickly." Ginny piped up. Ron came and sat down next to Ginny. She turned her head in the other direction.

"So when's the first date?" Harry tried to hide his smile by looking down at the sandwich that was on his plate.

"What?" Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Your first date? When is it?" he was grinning now "Going to Hogsmeade?" Ron somehow turned both white and red at the same instance.

"We're not dating." he stared down at his empty plate.

"So Luna just comes to watch you play quidditch practice, for no reason?" Harry was still smiling.

"She was going for a walk and heard yelling."

"You sure about that? Where would she have been walking to? And that close to the pitch?" Ron got up and left.

"Luna's staring." Ginny had looked back at us when Ron left. Harry and I turned around to look at the Ravenclaw table. Sure enough Luna was glancing between the door and us. I turned back around while Harry was still looking.

"Hey, Ginny." She leaned closer, my voice was quiet. "Somebody's staring at you." She glanced first at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, then turned around to look at the Slytherins. A pair of grey eyes followed her gaze. Her face flushed and she got up and left the table. Harry turned back around.

"Hey, do you want to take a walk after lunch?" I smiled.

"I'd love that."

"Great. Hey where did Ginny go?"


End file.
